1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an improved punch for office use.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There is known a punch for office use having a pair of punching blades adapted to make a pair of holes having a fixed distance therebetween in a card, or like paper when a handle is pressed down. In the majority of these punches, however, the distance between the punching blades is not adjustable. Moreover, the distance between the blades, hence between the holes thereby made, differs between a punch available in a country adopting the metric system and a punch in a country adopting the yard-pound system. The former punch is so designed as to make a pair of holes having a center-to-center distance of 8 cm, while the holes made by the latter punch have a center-to-center distance of 23/4 inches, or about 7 cm. In the conventional manufacturing steps, accordingly, conventional punches have been separately manufactured according to the distance between the holes to be punched, in which a pair of blade supporting members that fit to the desired distance are separately manufactured and a pair of punching blades are fixed thereto. For this reason, both the manufacturers and the users have always been desirous of having a punch which includes a pair of cutting blades having a distance therebetween which can easily be varied if only some of its parts are changed.